Your My Brother!
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Lavi meets a very interesting person at the nightclub. They fall in love, but end up parting. The next day, Lavi goes to his dad's house to celebrate his little brother going to college. Poor guy, he's in for the shock of his life. Oneshot for now. Laven


**whooo! i finally went and typed it :D i started writing this during math like...three months ago in my notebook. Why did it take three months to finish? I only worked on it whenever I had free time at school((not including lunch, and I only worked on it durin Algebra, Science, and Language until the second month)) so yeah...took a while. I meant to post it on Wednesday...i started typing that day...didn't finish..cuz i was lazy...went to bed early yesterday...here i am today :D anyways, i hope you enjoy this a lot! :33**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, Burger King, or...anything else in here that I don't own. It's made fer a fan's entertainment, by a fan.**

**Warnings: beware of some mistakes. Idunno if there is any, but this is unbeta'ed so...yeah...BEWARE...owo  


* * *

**

_I am so excited. I just got a letter from my dad telling me that my brother's going to college! So, of course, me being the awesome older brother I am, I get to pay them a surprise visit! I'm finally going to get to meet my lil bro. Man, ever since I found out I had one, I've been dieing to see him! Dad should _REALLY_ get a camera, I don't even know how my bro looks...Well...I'm still gunna be better looking anyways~, I mean...I'm _THE_ Lavi~ Anyways, what better way to celebrate then going to a nightclub? I'll head over tomorrow. Anyways~ Ima go now. See ya~_

_-The Awesomely Hot and Sexii Bunny-Boy~_

_ Lavi _

Lavi sighed and put down his pencil. It wasn't everyday that Lavi wrote so much in his journal, his hand was aching due to that, but he didn't let that damp his mood. '_Finally, I'm finally going to meet my lil bro...I can't believe I don't even know his name..._' Lavi thought as he walked to the full length mirror hanging on his door. He checked his outfit. He was wearing a black undershirt with a gray button-up shirt over it. He had the buttons open and they showed his undershirt. He had white pants on and overall...Lavi looked pretty darn good. He smoothed out his hair and contemplated putting on his bandanna, but decided against it. "I think I'm perfect right now, the bandanna's just gunna ruin it," Lavi mumbled to himself. He took one last look, and he was out the door.

~*.*.*~

"Mana! Mana, I'll be just fine! ...No, you don't need to come over...No, I'll be-...Ugh! Mana! It's only a nightclub...No, wait! I'll bring Lenalee and Kanda with me! How's that? Just _please_ don't come!...Yes! Thanks Mana! I love ya!" Allen put the phone down and sighed. '_Jeez, Dad's awesome, but he can be a real hassle sometimes..._' Allen thought, as he changed course and drove towards Lenalee's house. He parked in the driveway and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell and then grabbed the bat hanging right next to it.

Suddenly, a huge robot thing burst out from the garage door screeching, "Destroy the filthy male!" Allen held the bat with two hands and swung at the head, sending it flying clean off. He walked up to the head and smashed it into the ground. The robot's body stood up and charged at Allen from behind, but Allen already knew its attack patterns by now. He whipped around and kicked the robot into the ground, then started hitting it like a piñata. When he was done, he sighed and placed the bat back on the hanger. "Ok, I'm coming in now guys!" he yelled, opening the door and walking in. "Hi Allen-kun!" Lenalee greeted, waving. Allen smiled and waved back. "Tch. Baka Moyashi. You should have gotten in sooner. Even a five-year-old can break that thing before you." Allen turned and glared at the other boy. "Nobody asked you, _BaKanda_." Kanda growled and got up, but was smacked in the head with a clipboard. "Guys, no fighting! Komui nearly exploded when he saw the last repair bill," Lenalee said, then turned to Allen, "Anyways, Allen, why're ya here? I thought you said you were going to the nightclub to celebrate." Allen sighed, "Yeah, but my dad said I could only go if you guys come. He's being so unreasonable. I'm going to college, I can take care of myself." Lenalee giggled and pat Allen's head. "Aww, little Allen's all grown up. Where did the time go?" Lenalee cooed, pinching Allen's cheek. Allen frowned and pushed Lenalee's hand away.

"Anyways, can you guys _please_ come?" Allen begged. Lenalee nodded enthusiastically, but Kanda just growled. "Awwww, but Kanda!~" Kanda glared at the two. "There is no way I'm going with a stupid Beansprout," he snapped. To his credit, Allen ignored the Beansprout comment. Lenalee pouted, but then smiled. "Fine then Kanda," Lenalee said, "If you don't go with us, I'll tell Komui you let me and Allen go to a nightclub by ourselves..." Kanda's eyes widened a little, but they soon narrowed to glare at her. Lenalee shrugged, "I tried." Allen smiled. "It's ok, but ya know BaKanda...I'll tell Mana the same thing. So not only would you have Komui hunting you down...but Mana as well. You've seen how protective he could be sometimes..." This time, Kanda grunted and stood up. He grabbed his car keys and walked outside. Lenalee and Allen exchanged excited looks and ran into the car. Once inside, they had less than five seconds to put on their seat belts before Kanda screeched out of the driveway.

~*.*.*~

Lavi got out of his car and walked towards the dark building. "Hey Fou! How's it going?" Lavi asked when he saw the bouncer. Fou scowled, but replied saying, "Same old...Except this one brat tried to get in. Didn't even look a day over 15! White hair almost fooled me though." Lavi laughed saying, "What an idiot! Did he use a fake i.d? Did his friends insist he was over 18? How did ya kick 'em out? Did ya use your weird side kung-fu kick thing?" Fou smirked, but it soon changed into a bigger scowl than before. She sighed and said, "Hah...You almost got it. His friends said he was old enough and he pulled out an i.d, dunno if it was fake thought. I was gunna kick him out but Cross showed up and said he knew the kid. Tch. I still think he's a brat though..." Lavi pat Fou's back and walked in. "If I see that kid, I'll kick 'em for ya ok?" Fou smiled, then continued on with her job.

As soon as Lavi walked in, he saw Cross sitting with a harem of women flocking around him. He shook his head and sighed. When he turned around, his eye caught sight of an old man. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to figure out why an old man would be here. The person was talking to a younger Asian girl. She laughed and the man started to lead her towards the bar. An alarm went off in Lavi's head. He walked towards them, but stopped mid-step when the old man turned around to start arguing with another Asian girl...er...I mean guy(1). Lavi's eyes widened. '_That must be the kid Fou was talking about,_' he thought. The 'old man' was really a young boy. His eyes were a beautiful silver and he had milky white skin. Lavi moved a little closer to get a better look. His hair looked silky smooth and he had a strange scar on his face...or was it a tattoo? He was still talking to the girl and boy, but they left to the dance floor hand-in-hand. _'They must be a couple,_' Lavi thought.

The other boy sighed and turned to see Lavi staring at him. He blinked, but smiled and waved. Lavi froze, but he waved back. '_His smile's so beautiful..._' Lavi gulped and decided he was going to ask him to dance, but his feet wouldn't move. Just then, a girl with glasses and pigtails walked up to the white haired boy, obviously flustered. She said something, but Lavi couldn't catch it. He moved closer to listen to the conversation.

"Uh-uhm...I was wondering...if you..." Poor girl, she couldn't even finish her sentence properly, and her blush was very prominent on her face too. The boy smiled at her and said, "Would I like to dance?" The girl blushed more(if that was even possible) and frantically shook her head. Lavi felt a pang of anger towards the girl(2). '_Dangit, that's what I was gunna ask!_' Lavi thought. The boy opened his mouth to answer, when another girl appeared and latched herself onto his arm. "No fair! Allen's dancing with me!" she yelled, glaring at the other girl. She backed off with a squeak, before hurrying away. Allen- as the girl had called him- sighed and shook his head. "Road, I'm not dancing with anybody. Stop treating me like I'm yours. I'd appreciate your feelings, but I can't. Anyways, you're not even supposed to be here. You're only like...16!" he yelled, yanking his arm out of her grasp. Road huffed and walked away, glaring at anybody who bumped into her. Allen frowned slightly and sat down a seat away from Lavi. Gulping, Lavi gathered all his courage to ask Allen to dance before anybody else got him.

"H-hey..." Lavi said. Allen turned to face him and smiled. "Hi! How are you?" Lavi smiled back, forcing down a blush, and answered, "I'm good...Uhm...Hey...W-Would you like to...uhm..d-dance? Er...something...?" He mumbled the last two parts. "Excuse me? I couldn't catch that," Allen said. "I asked if you...wanted to dance..." Lavi repeated. Allen looked surprised, and Lavi thought he looked a little disgusted. Lavi looked away, slightly ashamed of himself for asking that, but then he felt something warm grab his hand. He looked back to see Allen smiling. Allen stood up, still holding Lavi's hand and said, "I'd love to dance with you..." Allen trailed off, just realizing he didn't know Lavi's name. Lavi seemed to notice too and said, "Oh! Sorry, my name's Lavi." Allen smiled and led Lavi to the dance floor. Lavi turned his head to the side to see that one girl, what was her name? Oh yeah, he turned to see Road glaring daggers at him. He shrank away a little, but started dancing with Allen.

~*.*.*~

Never before had Lavi had so much fun in his life. After he and Allen danced, they went to go get drinks. Unfortunately, Lavi proposed a drinking contest(which Allen politely declined but Lavi ordered them drinks anyway) and Lavi got a little bit drunk. Although it was funny, Allen had to save him when Lavi got into a game of Poker. He was still sober enough to be shocked by how well Allen played. In fact, by the time he finished, Lavi was almost shocked into being completely sober. After that, they danced some more (Although Lavi tripped on his own feet this time). They were about to dance to another song when those two Asians Lavi remembered talking to Allen came up.

"Allen, we should get going. I think your dad would have a heart attack if you go home any later than now," the girl said. Allen sighed and said, "Alright Lenalee, you and BaKanda go to the car and I'll meet you guys there." Lenalee nodded, and Kanda grunted. "If your not there in five minutes, you can take the bus," he said. Allen glared at him as Kanda walked away, then turned to look up at Lavi apologetically. "I hafta go..." Lavi chuckled, "Yeah, I kinda heard." Allen gave Lavi a sad smile and asked, "I'm going to see you again...right?" Lavi returned the smile with one of his own, "Yeah, I promise." Lavi turned to disappear into the crowed, but Allen called out, "Hey Lavi!" Lavi turned around and Allen went on his tiptoes to kiss him. Lavi's eyes slid closed and he grabbed Allen's waist and returned it with a lot of excitement. Honking came from outside and Allen reluctantly pulled away. Both of their faces were a bright pink, and Allen waved bye, running outside. Lavi waved bye, then sluggishly trudged outside as well. He walked to his car and flopped down on his seat.

Running a hand through his hair, he let out an irritated sigh. "Yeah...We'll see each other again..." he said. Letting out a final sigh, he drove home. He flopped onto his bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Allen.

~*.*.*~

Lavi woke up the next day much happier than he had been yesterday. He kicked off the covers, jumped out of bed, ran to the window and yelled, "I'M VISITING MY LIL BRO TODAY!" The old lady across the street looked at him strangely, then walked back into her house as quickly as possible. Lavi ignored her and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After he finished, he brushed his teeth, grabbed his bags and went to his car. While driving, he stopped by Burger King to some breakfast.

After three hours of driving, Lavi came into a nice little neighborhood. He looked at the directions on his hand and pulled up into the driveway of a two story house. He opened the backdoor of his car and took out his luggage, then hauled them towards the door. he ran the doorbell and a faint 'Coming!' could be heard. Soon, the door opened to reveal a man. Lavi smiled and said, "Hey dad!" The man beamed back and hugged Lavi. "Lavi! What are doing here?" he asked. Lavi broke away from the hug. "Heard my lil bro's going to college, so here I am! When're we gunna have the celebration?" Lavi asked, still smiling. The man going to reply when Lavi cut him off, "By the way, Mana, where _is_ my lil bro?" Mana sighed and said, "He's such a heavy sleeper. Never wakes up a minute before twelve. Sometimes, I think he could sleep all day, but his stomach always wakes him up. I wonder how he'll make it in college. Anyways, if you want to see him, he's upstairs, third door on the right. I'll take your stuff to your old room, alright?" Lavi handed Mana his bags and rushed upstairs. He counted the doors and came to one with a lot of drawings and music sheets on it. Lavi raised an eyebrow, but opened the door.

Inside was almost like an artificial night. The walls and ceiling were black with glow-in-the-dark stars, moons, planets, shooting stars, and heck, even little rockets were placed haphazardly on the ceiling. The curtains were closed so that the sun couldn't enter the room. Lavi carefully walked inside and opened them. Something stirred and Lavi quickly turned around to see what it was. The culprit was a giant lump on the bed, bidden by the covers. "Bingo..." Lavi said, smirking. He slowly walked up to it, like a lioness stalking its prey. Then, he pounced and dug the body out of the covers. Hugging it, Lavi shut his eyes closed and started to exclaim, "Little Brother! Oh, how I've wanted to meet you! Wake up and give your Big Brother a big hug!" All the yelling Lavi did and the shaking were enough to wake even a hibernating bear. Not having enough air to breath helped a little too. The person immediately snapped awake and yelled, "Aaahh! Wh-What're you doing?" Lavi immediately froze. '_Wait a minute...that voice..._' he thought. Slowly, Lavi pushed his little brother away. Once he saw him, Lavi's face drained off all its color.

'_Oh. My. Gosh._'

"Wait, Lavi? Is that you? What're you doing here?" his little, white-haired brother asked. Lavi's eyes were wide and he asked, "Allen...?" Allen blinked, "Yeah, who else? Lavi...what're you doing in my house?" Then, it finally registered in Allen's mind that _Lavi_ was in his room. He blushed and smiled up at Lavi. "You really weren't kidding when you said we'd see each other again!" Allen said, then leaned up to kiss Lavi. Lavi automatically kissed back, sliding his eyes closed, but then immediately pushed away. "No! Wait, this is wrong! Hold on, Allen, I hafta tell you something really important!" Allen looked up at him extremely hurt. Why wasn't Lavi kissing him back like last night? What did he mean by 'this is wrong'? He was going to ask why when Mana came into the room.

"Oh, wow Lavi, you actually woke him up! not even I can do that. Brothers must have some weird power with each other or something," Mana said, genuinely impressed by the sight before him. He heard a timer ring in the kitchen and scampered out yelling, "Oh no! The eggs and pancake and...!" Allen's eyes widened a little and he turned to look at Lavi, "Brother...? Lavi...What did he mean by that...?" Lavi gulped, wishing that it wasn't true, that it was just a horrible nightmare, but sadly, he didn't wake up. He took a shaky breath and slowly said, "Allen...I think I'm your brother..." Allen slowly let the words sink in, and when they did, he screamed,

_ "__**YOUR MY BROTHER?**__"_

Oh, how could life be any worse for those two?

* * *

**Mana: It just did, their breakfasts burned. D:**

**(1) Ahh... I just love doin that to Kanda-kun~**

**(2) A little jealous much, eh Lavi?  
**

**lol, awwww poor guys D: Hmmmm...this is a oneshot for now but...should I update it? idunno...euh...if i get 10 reviews telling me to, then i will -w- anyways, yeah i really hope ya enjoyed this :D and plz dun tell me Lavi aint Mana's kid...it's a fanfic D: R&R plz! Constructive criticism is awesome! and loved~~**

**Allen: *completely white from shock of Lavi being his brother and food burning***

**Lavi: *completely in shock because Allen cares about food just as much as me* ...Replacement? D:  
**


End file.
